


Goodnight

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Supernatural Bites [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel Gabriel, M/M, Post-Cage, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: A sunbeam to warm you.
  
  A moonbeam to charm you.
  
  An angel, so nothing can harm you. 
   Gabriel watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-Sam's experience fighting Lucifer and falling into the Cage.
> 
> Part of my Deus Ex universe. A random scene sometime after Nothing Like a Little Deus Ex Machina.

_A sunbeam to warm you._  
_A moonbeam to charm you._  
_An angel, so nothing can harm you._

**"Goodnight Devil" – Nightmare of You**

* * *

 

This is how it goes.

Every night.

For the last two weeks.  
  
Since Gabriel brought him home, mute and unaware of the world as a newborn.

Every night, Sam sleeps.

Gabriel watches.

When the angel wings into the attic bedroom, silent as only an angel can be, Sam turns on his side, facing Gabriel, unaware. The human's face smooths out, losing the creases caused by his dreams; tonight, they are full of blackness and pain. (Some nights they consist of fire. Others, of ice. There are few nights where he doesn't dream at all.) But Gabriel's presence seems to stem the tide and Sam's body, almost reflexively, stretches toward the angel, unfurling like a plant toward the sun as the pain and the fear and the dark of his dreams dissipate.

 

 


End file.
